Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include, for example, several types of mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth capabilities.
Portable electronic devices such as PDAs or smart phones may include keypads or keyboards comprising keys associated with characters. Keypads and keyboards may be illuminated by backlighting the keycaps such that the characters displayed on the keys are visible in low light conditions. Metal keycaps may be utilized for such keyboards. Metal keycaps generally include plastic-filled cut outs in the shape of characters to facilitate backlighting.